


Suitable

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bestiality, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Monsters, Mostly porn, Open Relationships, Open Sexuality, Porn with a touch of plot, Public Sex, Public Sex is Normal, Rimming, Sex Everywhere is Normal, Sex in Front of Family is Normal, Sexuality, Voyeurism, all the sex, bit of wing kink, mentions of Dean/others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Sexuality isn't hidden in bedrooms but rather open and celebrated with very little being taboo.Dean has had plenty of sex but he's never dated properly.That is until the older angel Castiel moves in next door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some fluffy dirty porn! Just a short thing.

“Is it true that in Europe you can’t have sex with your pets?” Someone asks and the class chatters.

“I heard they only let you have sex with monsters!”

“And you can only do it behind closed doors!”

“But what if you wanna have sex in a restaurant or at school?”

“You can’t!”

The teacher gets everyone to quiet down and Dean gives her his attention, curious about the answer. Everyone knows that the rules change from place to place, depending on what gods and goddess were worshiped. There were some places where having sex at all was forbidden.

“Europe is a very big place and there are many different deities worshiped there,” the teacher began. “As we all know, depending on who you worship, your rules change. For example, New York worships the goddess Hanna and so when they marry the bride and the groom have sex with everyone there.”

“I went to one of those weddings,” Benny muttered with a smirk.

“But also, each person is free to worship who they want, even if it’s not the cities deity. No one is forced to do anything they don’t want.”

Dean frowned, wondering how weird it would be to worship another god than the city you live in. He knew worshipers tended to band together, from shared apartment complexes to entire suburbs. But you would always aim to end up in the city or town that worshiped your immortal.

Dean was just glad he felt in tune with his parent’s goddess, Eve, was the mother of monsters, so the city was really mixed in species. And big.

Sammy wasn’t sure if he would worship her, Lucifer’s call had pulled at him. But since he was young no one was too worried. Sammy would know when he came of age in a few more years. When Dean turned sixteen, he had just known deep in his soul that Eve and him fit. If Sammy felt that with Lucifer, all they could do was support him really. Some families were harsher but Dean’s parents had told Sam he would be their son no matter what. But Dean wasn’t keen on Lucifer, they had a lot of blood sex and in general were a more violent group. Dean secretly hoped Sammy would stay with Eve. She was super violent too, but only when pushed, never without a reason and rarely during sex.

He half listened to the teacher talking but kept an eye on the clock. Class let out shortly after and Dean ducked from his friends with a wave. They were meeting up for sex and while Dean was usually game he was craving a certain kind of pleasure.

He waited for Sammy by the school door, idly watching as one of the teachers fucked a student on the steps while a pretty girl blew a boy a few feet away. Students walked around them, a few peering curiously, some with lust, but most just walking around on their way home.

Sammy appeared soon enough and Dean waited as the younger boy kissed first Jess and then his other girlfriend Ruby goodbye. Sam had been with Jess for a whole year while Ruby was only a few months, but the trio seemed happy.

Dean had multiple partners before but he found himself a bit more like his parents. They had chosen to be monogamous and raised Sam and Dean together without ever bringing anyone else in beyond a occasional threesome and John had helped a friend who wanted a child, breeding her up with a son. Adam was a nice kid who they saw on occasion. But Dean admired his parent's devotion to each other and he hoped to find something similar one day.

Sam walked up to him, bumping shoulders in greeting.

“We talked about world sexuality today,” Dean told him, just to watch Sam rolled his eyes.

“It’s so dumb what people think. Like read a book or just Google it!” He griped, going on about in depth sexual practices the entire walk home.

“Did anyone bug you about, you know?”

Dean shook his head. “Teacher didn’t even touch on it.”

Sam nodded his head in relief and Dean frowned at him.

“Someone giving you trouble?”

“Nah,” Sam replied too quickly.

“…Ruby made a comment,” he admitted after a pause and Dean frowned.

Both their parents were Hunters. A type of monster that looked human but was more prey driven and primal. Every fall they went out and shot their own meat, they lived on the edge of a city with a house that backed into the forest where they could hunt. Dean and Sam regularly caught rabbits and game birds there.

Part of being a Hunter was having a dog. Hunters always had one traditionally, bonding with a pup that lived with them all their lives. The dog wasn’t normal either, pairing with a Hunter increased their intellect and prolonged their lives. It was like a special friend growing up, someone who understood the hunting instinct in a way others wouldn’t. Kinships, was the common term for the special dogs and a lot of the kids at school liked to be dicks about the sexual aspect. It was common place for the bond to be so strong that sex would happen. Both Dean and Sam had that sort of relationship with their dogs. Their mom did too when she was younger but their dad never had, it didn’t make any of them more or less, they were all strongly bonded.

Bestiality was common enough, but it was a minority and so people could be assholes.

“If she can’t handle it then you’re not meant to be,” Dean advised and Sam nodded his head. “Jess never had any issues right?”

Sam again nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re young and all that,” Dean teased and grinned when his brother rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

“What about you?” Sam turned the tables, shoving at Dean as they walked along the park near their house.

“What do you mean?”

“Mom and Dad are worried, you haven’t had a serious boyfriend or girlfriend yet.”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Man, I screw around with all my friends, all the time, my teachers, and hot guys on the street, but just because I haven’t ‘dated’,” he grumbled and Sam laughed at him.

“It’s more than that, you’re more…I dunno. It’s a weird way to say it but kinda… innocent, about relationships I mean?”

“What the hell!” Dean snapped and Sam ducked when Dean tried to punch his arm.

“Just teasing,” Sam backtracked but Dean knew he meant it.

Innocent? How the hell was Dean innocent?

They arrived home and so Sam took off without explaining it.

“Welcome home,” his mom called and Dean glared after his brother before dropping his bag and going into the kitchen. His mom was putting finishing touches on a truly glorious looking pie.

“How was today?”

“Good,” Dean offered with a shrug, eyeing the pie.

“Don’t even,” his mom warned sharply and Dean sighed, sometimes his mom let him get away with an after school snack. Not today it looked.

“Your dad’s helping the neighbor move in and after that we’re having dinner together,” she explained and Dean knew he’d have to wait for the pies sweet siren song.

He wondered from the kitchen into the back yard. Impala, his dog, who was a big german shepherd raised his head when Dean appeared. His parent's dogs, Azazel and Michael were there too. Sam’s dog Gabriel was probably in his room with him, that or stirring up trouble somewhere.

Dean patted Impala and his dog licked Dean’s fingers, following him off the deck and down into the grass.

There was a big fabric hammock in the far corner of the yard, right where the late day sun was shining and Dean dropped into it with a sigh. He pulled off his shirt and kicked at his shoes, stripping down and laying with his legs hanging over the side. He wiggled to the edge and spread his legs invitingly.

Impala didn’t need any more than that.

He licked at Dean’s thighs, spreading his scent on him, marking Dean. Humming in approval Dean closed his eyes and swayed the hammock a bit, relaxing while Impala’s tongue worked him over.

A cold nose nudged at his balls and then warm breath panted over him. Dean’s dick began to fill out as Impala licked at his cock, long wet strokes over the underside of it.

Spreading his thighs wider, Dean moved closer so his ass hung over a bit. It gave Impala the access he needed and Dean sighed at the warm tongue over his rim. He loved fucking but Dean knew he was all about getting fucked. Impala had taught him that from a young age, there was nothing like a knot.

Dean wondered if he would find some big old werewolf and fall in love.

Benny had fucked Dean at lunch so he was still loose enough that Impala’s tongue could dig into his ass. It felt wonderful but not too intense, a low-key pleasure that left Dean boneless and at ease.

Impala would sit there and lick him for hours too.

The beep of a truck roused his attention though and Dean cracked an eye to watch an unloading truck backing up into the neighbor’s driveway. The houses were lined up closely enough to see each other’s yards.

Dean had enjoyed time with Impala in the yard hundreds of times and seeing someone watch him was nothing new. But this was a stranger, the new neighbor.

He was older, younger than Dean’s parents but closer to their age than Dean’s for certain. He was also very handsome with pale skin, dark short hair and blue eyes Dean could see from across the yard. He had long dark wings coming from his back as well.

The man was staring intently at Dean, a hunger in his gaze that Dean usually didn’t reciprocate as strongly as he was now. Something about this stranger resonated with Dean in a weird way. Sorta like how he had picked Impala from his litter. Dean just knew this was someone important to him.

He watched his dad appear and the man finally tore his gaze away, talking with John as they opened and unloaded the truck.

Dean watched them work, taking in the man’s figure and his strength. He handled heavy furniture with the same ease as Dean’s dad so he had excelled strength. His wings were a dead give away too, a harpy or an angel.

Dean was willing to bet angel from the way his dad was talking at ease with the new man. Hunters and Angels got along famously. They both had a strong sense of honor and were common in law enforcement. Both of Dean’s parents were cops and the angel could be one as well. It would explain why John was so chatty, he always took to fellow law enforcers.

Impala’s tongue hit a good spot and Dean jolted, dropping his head on the hammock as he took his cock in one hand. He watched the man work with heavy-lidded eyes, staring openly and admiringly as Impala worked him to an orgasm. When Dean was right on the edge he whimpered a touch, a soft sound that the stranger heard and turned to look at Dean. His wings shifted and Dean could see them enlarging, puffing up, that was a sign of attraction right? Dean stared at the man staring at him as he came, white spurts on his bare belly.

Flopping on the hammock he panted for breath as Impala cleaned him.

Relaxed but curious, Dean got dressed again and aimed to go over and help his dad and this new interesting man but his mom called him. Dean ended up helping with dinner, which was fine, but he kept an eye on the back window, catching glances of the stranger from time to time.

“My, my,” his mom teased and Dean flushed. “Is it because he’s an angel or because he’s so much older?”

“Mom,” Dean grumbled. He hated sex and attraction talks because they usually ended in questions about if he was dating anyone and why he hadn’t.

“I’m just curious,” she defended, checking the roast while Dean mixed up a salad. “Can’t a mom want to know her son’s sexual interests?”

Dean shrugged, eyeing the carrots as he sliced and added them.

“I dunno, I just noticed him is all.”

“Noticed him, Dean honey you eyed him like a pie and came to the sight of him. It’s rare for you to be that taken so fast.”

Dean bit his lip and then decided to fess up. “I felt something.”

His mom paused in a telling way before trying to act casual.

“Oh?” She inquired with a false mildness.

“Yeah, something about him just kinda…resonated? Like with Impala.”

“He must be compatible with you, Hunters can usually tell a potential mate straight away. You’ve never felt that before have you?” His mom prodded, curious but not judging him.

Dean shook his head. “Not like that.”

“Angels are strictly monogamous,” she warned Dean. Throughout the years Dean knew his mom and dad had invited a few people into their sex play, nothing long term but a fling here and there. Angel’s didn’t work that way, they formed single attachments and refused anyone but their mate. They usually asked the same as well.

“As long as he doesn’t have a problem with Impala,” Dean decided and his mom looked a touch surprised by it.

“Most angels respect the kinship bond, it’s why hunters and angels get on so well.”

Dean nodded his head, looking at the food more than his mom’s probing gaze. “I’m not trying to marry him or anything mom, I just said I would be ok with it,” he grumbled.

“I know, that’s what caught me off guard. But I guess it makes sense, you’ve never dated properly but you’ve always been sexual. Having someone in your life would make them the focus of that sexuality,” she mused and Dean didn’t reply, not knowing the answer really.

Thankfully his mom let it go and they finished dinner up. Sam appeared and set the table while Mary went to fetch the men. Dean didn’t miss the way she warmly welcomed the stranger and sent him ahead of her and John, tipping her head to speak to her husband softly.

Traitor.

“Hi,” Dean offered weakly when the angel came into the kitchen. He was even more handsome up close, Dean thought idly. He felt a touch silly with this weird pull making him feel all soppy.

“Hello,” the man replied, his voice was deeper than Dean expected and it sent a thrill up his spine. Impala padded over to him and sniffed the angel’s fingers curiously. He didn’t pull his hand away from the dog, instead turning his palm up to let Impala scent.

“My name is Castiel,” he greeted and it took Dean a second to realize he was talking to him.

“Dean,” he replied a touch too fast and glanced at Sam, who was staring at them incredulously. It wasn’t like Dean to be fumbling and awkward.

“I’m Sam, that dog that seems to like you is Impala, he’s Deans,” Sam explained and Dean shot him a look. But Castiel was watching Dean and it kept messing with his focus.

“I know, I saw them in the yard earlier.”

Dean felt his face flush, not with any sort of embarrassment but with lust.

“Impala and me are like that,” Dean stated the obvious. “Does that bother you?”

Castiel opened his mouth to reply but Dean’s parents finally arrived, John looking at Dean with a keen interest. His mom totally ratted him out.

 

They made nice and settled into dinner, sitting around the table with the dogs at their feet, taking scraps when given.

“Do you have a mate yet?” Mary asked Castiel point blank and Dean wanted to sink in his seat a bit.

“No,” Castiel replied politely before cutting his gaze to Dean. “Not yet.”

There was intent in his gaze that went straight to Dean’s dick. He’d been attracted to new people before but this was ridiculous. He wanted very much to sit on Castiel’s lap but he wasn’t great at asking. Usually, his partners were the ones taking initiative and Dean was along for the ride.

“Do we have to eat through the sexual tension in here?” Sam complained and Castiel sat up a touch.

“I’m sorry,” he offered and Sam shrugged while Mary and John fixed their youngest with a dark look for interfering. It was clear they had already decided they liked the match.

Dean felt his cock push against his jeans and made a choice right then and there. He pushed from his chair and stood up, going to where Castiel was seated.

“Is it ok?” Dean asked and the angel was nodding, pushing his chair from the table right away. Dean dropped to his knees and pushed his way between Castiel’s thighs so he could start undoing his pants, his mouth already watering. He felt a strong hand run through his hair and rest at the nape of his neck.

“Dean said he felt something as soon as he saw you,” Mary divulged with a smile. “I think it’s safe to say you felt it as well?”

Castiel nodded his head, looking up at Dean’s parents while he got the angel’s cock out and eagerly wrapped his lips around it. He was already half hard and as Dean slid the head along his tongue he felt it twitch.

“Dean was very striking, laid out as he was,” that low gravely tone said and Dean could feel his body responding.

“He might not look it, but Dean’s a sensitive soul,” his dad warned and Dean wanted to tell him to stop but the dick in his mouth was far more tempting. Dean pushed it down his throat, rubbing his nose in Castiel’s dark pubic hair for a moment. The scent was heavy and dark in a way he couldn’t explain but immediately liked. Pulling off the thick cock Dean let a bit of spit hang from his mouth to the head of the erection in his hands. He looked up at Castiel from under his lashes, smiling softly as the man stared at him. The hand resting on his neck squeezed as Dean rubbed his cheek on along Castiel’s dick, pushing his tongue out to trace the fat vein along the underside.

“I understand,” Castiel finally replied to his dad, clearly not paying full attention in a way that made John chuckle.

Dean rained soft kisses on the length of the cock and nosed at Castiel’s balls, lapping at them as he let go of the dick and pulled at his own jeans while he worked with his mouth alone.

“I’m sure you understand the bond between a Hunter and their dog,” Mary added and Castiel swallowed. Dean glanced up at him, curious. The angel was staring at him, such an intense look that Dean liked. Sex was fun and all but it had never felt like this before, like Dean was the utter focus of this man’s life rather than the moment.

“Castiel?” Dean’s mom prodded.

“O-of course, I would respect such a thing,” he finally rasped and Dean pulled away and grinned at him. As he moved back and up Castiel’s hand on his neck slid around to his face, cupping his cheek. A calloused thumb rubbed at Dean’s lower lip and he eagerly swiped his tongue over it as he kicked off his pants.

Castiel’s wings shifted as Dean stood, they looked massive and amazing as Dean settled in the older man’s lap. He was facing Castiel and offered a shy smile as he reached between them to line them up. With the earlier sex today and Impala’s rimming, Dean didn’t need prep but Castiel’s hands caught him before he could sit down. Two warm hands cupped his ass and squeezed his cheeks but stopped him.

“Could I bother you for some lubrication?” Castiel asked Mary and Dean’s mother quickly got up to fetch some.

“S’ok,” Dean whispered but Castiel didn’t look remotely moved.

“I insist,” he replied calmly, voice so sure and certain that Dean kinda wanted to melt. He’d always had a think for firm older guys.

His mom handed Dean’s preferred brand of lube to Castiel and the angel had it opened one handed easily while he thanked her. Dean’s family was eating dinner happily, watching Dean start a new relationship with that embarrassing glee only parents could have, Sammy was no better, smirking in a way that promised teasing later.

Dean ignored him and pressed his face to Castiel’s neck, breathing in his heady scent as his arms winded around his wide shoulders. He was a bigger man, broad like Dean’s dad. Dean himself was still small, a bit undersized for his age. He was hoping for another big growth spurt but for now he settled for feeling tiny in Castiel’s lap. At least he had a nice full ass that people often complimented. Castiel still had one hand on it so he must have liked it. His fingers squeezing in and kneading at it.

Wet fingers touched his hole, the lube was warming, Dean hated a cold feeling of most brands. Castiel’s blunt fingers rubbed at his rim and Dean sucked in a shaky breath, trying to relax his hole. When the fingers pressed a touch he opened up for them, taking the tips into his body. Dean moaned and tried to sit back more, looking for the burn he loved best. But Castiel’s other hand held his ass tightly, not letting him. Dean heard a soft amused huff from him before he eased a finger in, pushing up into the knuckle with a smooth motion.

His body took it greedily and he clamped down, feeling Castiel’s erection twitch in answer from where it was pressed against his thigh. Dean’s own cock was pressed to Castiel’s shirt, aching and eager. The tips of his fingers brushed Castiel’s wing and when the man didn’t shy away, Dean let one hand sink into the feathers. They were surprisingly warm and silky feeling. Dean wanted them on his skin, rubbing between his thighs at some point. He’d never been with someone with wings before and his hand explored them curiously, running along the smooth feathers and feeling them twitch under his hand.  

When two fingers pressed up into his ass, opening his rim up on the inside Dean moaned embarrassingly loud. He saw his mom hide a smile behind her hand and his dad shook his head with a smirk.

“Don’t need prep,” Dean complained, pushing back on the fingers in him and rolling his hips on them. Castiel let him but kept that firm hand on Dean’s backside still, leading and controlling. Dean loved it; he had always liked domineering partners.

“Come’on, please,” he breathed, moving back a bit so he could look at the man. He gripped the edge of the table behind him and lifted his hips a touch in a plea, shaking them hungrily. Castiel relented to him thankfully, wet fingers leaving Dean’s hole as he took hold of his own cock and pumped it a few times, spreading the lubrication.

He had a gorgeous cock, it looked so thick and Dean’s favorite was a nice hard burn, he wanted it in him immediately.

When Dean felt it the tip kiss his hole he tried to sink down but Castiel’s sure grip on his ass stopped him again, frustrating Dean as much as it turned him on. His little brother chuckled at him but Dean ignored it.

“Let me,” Castiel commanded and Dean nodded his head breathlessly.

“Come on then,” he coaxed, wrapped around the larger man’s body and holding on. Castiel moved him, sinking Dean down slowly. The thick head of his cock press and rubbing over Dean’s hole in wet smacks thanks to the lube and Dean whined. He relaxed his muscles and was so ready to be fucked. He felt the man press more insistently, nudging a bit more up and Dean struggled to take it in, he felt the slimy head pushing and gasped when it suddenly popped in, the tip opening him up as Castiel stopped him from sinking down all the way.

He rocked a bit, not pulling out or going deep, just testing the waters it felt like. Dean gave a irritated sound and he heard his mom smothering her laughter now.

“Impatient little thing,” Castiel teased and his dad agreed lightly.

Dean just waited and sighed when Castiel inched a bit more in, letting Dean slowly sink down on his cock. The thick length felt amazing, Dean knew a few hung guys but Castiel was beating them out, opening him more than he could ever recall before. He settled on Castiel’s spread thighs, shivering a bit as he felt the throb deep inside him. It felt like he could feel it inside his guts, a too full feeling he loved. Dean wiggled his ass, a lazy motion and Castiel sucked a sharp breath, the hand still on Dean’s ass gripping him hard in reprimand.

“Come on, fuck me,” he coaxed, leaning back and doing his best to look eager, thighs trembling a bit. When Castiel lifted him and the cock in him sank out Dean thought his inside were trying to grip at it, suck it right back in. Castiel letting him sit back a bit fast, a slap of Dean’s ass on his thighs.

As soon as Dean touched down Castiel lifted him in a sudden thrust, yanking him down into the motion and earning a whimper from Dean.

His parents were eating, the plates clinking as his mom asked his dad about his day. Dean meanwhile began bouncing on Castiel’s lap, panting and clutching at the man’s shoulders as he rode the cock in him. Castiel lifted him high once, almost pulling out and then slammed Dean down, making him cry out as he hit the bottom. They moved together, Dean trying his best but the position was awkward, Dean on Castiel’s lap, they had to work together to fuck and Dean wanted badly to be the one taking everything, submitting utterly.

When he sat up Castiel let him, looking at Dean’s face as he smiled weakly and took the angel’s hand, leading him. The kitchen counter was right there and Dean leaned over it, presenting his ass to the older man.

Castiel didn’t say a word, lining them up and slamming back into Dean. He immediately fucked harder, moving in fast strokes that slapped Dean’s ass with every lunge. It felt amazing and Dean was being loud but he didn’t care. He did everything he could to move back to meet Castiel. The angel had a sure grip on Dean’s hips and lifted him like he was nothing. The casual show of power made him shiver. Dean’s tip toes brushed the floor but otherwise he was braced on the counter taking the fucking.  

The larger man’s body pressed over his, and Dean was suddenly really into the size difference, loving how strong and big Castiel was. He felt like he was being overtaken, surrounded by him and he loved it. Castiel was watching him intently, Dean peering at him over his shoulder as they pounded away. He was so handsome, his eyes were mesmerizing and Dean whined on a hard slam, feeling like the cock inside him was hitting all the best spots. It felt amazing.

Castiel was picking up his pace, fucking Dean faster, pumping back and forth into Dean’s ass furiously. As he kept hammering away Dean’s panting got higher as he felt the stirring of an orgasm. He clutched helplessly at the counter.

“Please, please,” he cried, feeling that perfect high rising inside his body.

Castiel growled, outright growled, and he worked even harder, sweat on his brow as the delicious friction undid Dean. He sobbed into his own arm, body jerking as he came without touching his own cock.

When he slumped down, Castiel panted over him, still working Dean hard, slamming in intently, beginning to falter and lose his rhythm as he hissed.

“Come in me,” Dean cried and the angle on him gripped his hips too hard, enough to bruise. His wings flared up, puffed as big as Dean had seen them so far, the man’s face clenched in concentration as he slammed Dean back. He grinded into him with his entire cock buried to the hilt in Dean’s ass. He could feel the twitching inside him and Dean shivered at the idea of the man coating his insides with his seed.

Castiel slumped over him, breathing hard as his wings slowly eased back down. Dean laid under him content.

“Well,” his mother’s teasing voice called and Dean flushed red, he’d been so loud and needy, like a little virgin, but it had been incredible.

Castiel pulled out slowly, his cock still hard. Before Dean could comment he picked Dean up in an easy motion. Settling them back on a chair at the dinner table, Castiel sat and then pulled Dean on his lap again. This time he faced the dinner table. The head of Castiel’s cock surprised him when it bumped his balls. Castiel adjusted himself and sank back into Dean, his cock still very much hard.

“How are you…” Dean questioned.

“Angel’s usually take three of four climaxes to soften,” Castiel explained as he laid a sweet kiss on Dean’s neck and settled him on his lap. Dean leaned back, relaxing in the man’s hold.

“Oh,” he replied, feeling silly at how breathy it came out.

Sammy rolled his eyes and worked away at his dinner while their parents shared pleased looks.

“A good match I’d say,” his mom offered and Dean managed a shaky nod, distracted by the cock inside him. Whenever he shifted he could feel it against his insides, tiny jolts of pleasure that made him whine a bit.

 

Castiel was pulled into the Winchester’s life quickly.

Dean’s family invites him to dinner almost every night and has him over constantly. Dean figures the main reason they do this is because where ever Castiel is, Dean’s usually there too. He follows the older angel like a lovesick puppy, a silly smile pulling at his lips the whole time. Castiel thankfully likes the attention and never seems bothered by Dean constantly being around.

Impala came with him too; the usually spent the night at Castiel’s place. The angel liked to fall asleep buried inside Dean. He would wake him by lazily fucking Dean, waking him with an orgasm each morning.

After that Impala would lick him out, cleaning Dean’s sloppy come filled hole.

 

“Is that him?” Anna asked when Castiel came top pick him up.

Dean nodded and smiled at Castiel, waving.

“That’s the guy who won’t let you fuck anyone else?” Benny pressed with a wrinkled nose. Anna politely elbowed him hard for Dean.

“It’s not like that,” she corrected.

“Yeah. Honestly, I’m too exhausted to fuck anyone else, Cas is a horny guy,” Dean admitted with a shrug, heading over to where his angel was waiting.

“How many times?” Anna asked, always interested in other peoples sex lives.

“Six to eight a day,” Dean shrugged, smirking at her surprise.

“How big is he?” She inquired, leaning her head to his as she peered at Castiel.

Dean laughed and closed the distance to the angel. Reaching up he pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. Winking, he dropped to his knees.

Castiel might not want Dean having other partners but he had no issue letting others see that he was the one fucking Dean.

Pulling Castiel’s cock from his trousers he eagerly sucked it down, making sure to give Anna a good look as he worked.

“Brat,” Castiel accused lightly, a warm hand carding through his hair before gripping it. Dean gave control over easily, letting Castiel move his head as he pleased, fucking his face.

Dean looked up at him as he sucks Castiel off eagerly.

They’ve been a bit over the top the last few days, going at it over and over. Last night Dean had gotten fucked in the grocery store, the cashier smiling teasingly as Dean moaned. Even then they had barely made it home before they were screwing again.

It was a celebration though.

They hadn’t told the family yet but Dean was pregnant. The first of many they had decided, Dean wanted a big family and angels always bred in large numbers.

It just felt right.

Anna giggled as Castiel came, a warm gush down Dean’s throat as he swallowed happily. He honestly didn’t miss sex with others. Castiel took such good care of him, he really did. Dean was plugged, he always wore one to school now. That way Castiel could slide it out and pound him easily when he got home.

The angel pulled him off his knees and Dean laughed when Castiel nudged him to lean over the front of the car. He went eagerly as Castiel pulled his jeans down and exposed his ass. The plug came out with a wet sound and the delicious stretch of Castiel’s cock made him whine.

Dean couldn’t imagine a perfect partner for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun and angst free!  
> Still working away on various other Destiel fics and some more Gramander because I need it.


End file.
